Luis eats at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$26.00$. He would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$26.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$26.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$26.00$ $\$2.60$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$26.00 + \$2.60 = $ $\$28.60$ The total cost of the bill is $\$28.60$.